Guardian Mage
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Harry was abandoned in Japan at age 3 and was raised by the author of 'The Heart's Egg'. Armed with three Chara, how will Hogwarts handle Ikuto and Harry raising a force of Chara enhanced Wizards from all the houses?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was an unusual boy. His eyes were the same hue as emeralds, and his hair was as black as a raven's feather. While certain people worshiped him for the strange lightning scar on his head, others hated him for it. His family for instance.

They had come to another country for a business trip that they couldn't leave him behind for. Instead they ditched him in a random alley with no money, no knowledge of the language, and no chance of survival.

While he held back the tears, he prayed.

_'I wish someone would help me. I wish that I wasn't such a freak that no one loved.'_

He awoke the next morning to the sun's harsh light. Next to him were three unusual eggs.

One was red and gold with paw prints around the middle. Another was tawny with an amber crescent moon. The third was green and silver, with foxes and snakes chasing each other. Harry held the eggs, and almost dropped them in shock. They were warm to the touch.

Harry walked around, trying not to attract attention. He succeeded for the most part, until a police officer took one look at him and asked what he was doing out of school. At least, that was what Harry assumed he was asking.

* * *

Harry ran...straight into an man with golden hair. He saw the eggs, and his eyes widened.

"Daijobu?"

Harry looked confused and scared.

"Are you alright?" the man asked again.

"Yes, sir," said Harry obediently.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died."

The man seemed to come to a decision.

"Would you like to live with me?"

Harry looked surprised, then nodded. He took Harry to his home, a traditional house by the look of it. He let him pick a room, and asked him several questions.

Harry answered as best he could, and felt exhausted. When he fell asleep that night, he took his eggs and pulled them close.

* * *

The man talked to him kindly, and registered Harry in the local school. Harry felt really out of place as he said a polite hello. All the students were staring at him, mainly because he was speaking English.

When Harry sat down, he saw a boy who had a resemblance to the man who saved him.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Tadase Hotori. Dozu yoroshiku!"

"My name is Harry."

'I wish I knew what the other children are saying...'

By the time he got back, the man started teaching him the local language, which was Japanese.

'I don't understand any of this!' Harry despaired.

"**Then why don't you change? From a boy who doesn't know other languages to one who does?"** asked a voice.

Harry felt more than heard the 'pop', as he could suddenly understand and read Japanese!

"Wha...!"

"Looks like you 'Chara Changed'," the man said calmly.

"Chara Change?"

"Also known as Character Change. Those eggs you carry are called Charas, or Characters. They are your would be selves."

Harry felt faint...this was too much!

As the man explained about Characters, Harry listened intently. This information felt important, though he couldn't explain why.

* * *

Harry walked to class the next day, a little relieved. The boy from before said "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

"You can speak Japanese! Why were you using English before?"

"It took me a while to remember how to speak it," lied Harry.

Harry enjoyed class...now he wouldn't have to hold back because of his cousin! Once he got the hang of the material, he became top of the class. He even had friends like Tadase and Kukai. Nagashiko was fun, albeit weird. She acted too oddly, like she wasn't a real girl.

One day Harry (or Yukito as he now preferred to be called) was walking home from school, when he noticed a boy with a black cat kid on his shoulder.

"Hello!"

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Ikuto."

"Is that your Chara?"

"I'm Yoru!"

"I have some too, only they don't want to hatch yet..."

As Harry said this, a loud crack was heard. He quickly opened his bag to reveal...a small person with animal characteristics. He had pointy dog ears with red and gold streaks in his black hair. His eyes were a sapphire color, and he wore a cloak with a black dog tail on his backside. His clothes were normal, a sleeveless black shirt with a paw and dark blue jeans. His eyes sparkled with planned mischief.

"Hiya! I'm Padfoot!"

"A dog!" growled Yoru.

Yukito couldn't help it...he laughed.

"I can tell what kind of person you are. An alley cat with great balance and taste in clothes!" said Padfoot cheerfully.

Yoru quit growling, and looked at Padfoot.

"And you look like trouble incarnate!"

"Got in in one!" smirked Padfoot.

"Want to be friends?" asked Yukito.

Seeing their Chara get along, Ikuto said, "Sure."

Yukito beamed.

* * *

Tsukasa, the man who saved Yukito was happy to hear he made a new friend. When he saw Padfoot, he gave the small Chara a cookie. Padfoot declared him friend to all Chara as he chomped on the sweet.

"That leaves two more. I wonder what you'll end up with, Yukito."

"Can we go to the library later?" begged Yukito.

"Sure," laughed Tsukasa.

Tadase was thrilled to finally meet someone with a Chara like him. Now Kiseki had someone else to boss around.

Padfoot seemed to like Kiseki, since he was fun to prank. Daichi loved Padfoot, and helped him prank the 'kiddie king'.

A month later, Tadase's dog died, and Yukito went to cheer him up.

'Crack!'

The second egg hatched, revealing a boy with silver fox ears, obsidian black hair, and a tail with emerald streaks among the silver. He wore a short sleeved deep green shirt with a smiling silver fox, faded blue jeans with a silver snake belt. His eyes were a dark blue.

"About time you showed up!" snorted Padfoot.

The new Chara growled at him.

"I would have shown up sooner had you done your job right."

Yukito's eyes widened. He recognized that voice!

"You're the one who helped me before!"

"At least you remember me. I am Gin."

"Why didn't _he_ show up?" whined Padfoot.

"It's not his turn."

Yukito took a good look at Gin. He had a hook nose, and his hair appeared slightly greasy, as if he worked with toxic fumes a lot. His skin was pale, like a vampire.

Tadase cheered up after Gin talked to him for a bit. Yukito was happy. Now two of his Chara were out! He couldn't wait to meet the third.

"I hope that the fourth one never wakes up..." mumbled Gin.

Tsukasa greeted Gin with his usual smile. When he heard that last comment however, he waited until Yukito fell asleep.

"Fourth one?"

"He has four Chara. Padfoot, myself, and a third he hasn't woken up yet. The fourth will show up when _they _come to take him back to their world."

"Who are they?"

"I can't tell you what he hasn't realized himself yet. You better teach him to Character Transform soon, or it may be too late."

* * *

Yukito watched Ikuto transform for the first time. He loved the outfit, and the ears! He held back the instinctive need to glomp the other boy.

"What's up with you?" asked Ikuto, amused...until Yukito stopped fighting the urge and glomped him.

"You're so cool!"

"ARGH!"

Padfoot was laughing, and Gin was smirking. He brought it on himself by teaching Yukito character transform.

"So which one do you want to try first?"

"Gin. He is less likely to have me do something embarrassing."

Gin's smirk was obvious, as Padfoot gave Yukito a betrayed look. Ikuto walked him through the process, and Yukito gave it a shot.

"Character Transform!"

Nothing happened. Yukito tried again...and finally got it on the third try.

Yukito had paws and fox-ears. His outfit was interesting though. He wore a silver-green robe with a snake around the waist. His fox tail waved in the air, and his feet were fox-paws. His black hair spiked, and his emerald eyes were brighter than usual.

"Silver Fox Snake!"

Yukito was grinning like a loon.

"Now try with Padfoot."

"Character Transform!"

It took four tries to turn into Padfoot.

Yukito now had golden dog ears, with red streaks. He wore a sleeveless outfit similar to Ikuto, only with a paw belt buckle. His tail wagged in the air with a red-gold streak in the form of lightning. His cloak rested comfortably around his shoulders, with a gold lion clasp.

"Dog Moon!"

"Well done. I want you to practice until it becomes second nature to transform."

"Okay!"

* * *

Yukito was ten. Four years ago he was left in Japan. Now he had friends he could count on. Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, and Nagashiko enjoyed hanging with him whenever he asked. He could character transform without thinking, and had three Charas. One was still sleeping. Gin and Padfoot bickered constantly.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to study!" yelled Yukito.

_'CRACK!'_

Yukito looked at the basket where the eggs laid. The third egg finally woke up.

"It's about time."

A male with tawny wolf ears and amber eyes looked at him. His outfit was interesting. He wore torn blue jeans and a red shirt. He had claws instead of nails, and a wolf's tail. He wore a cloak with a strange wolf-like creature on the clasp.

"My name is Moony."

"Let me guess. You have wolf-characteristics because you are a werewolf Chara."

"Precisely."

Yukito tried twice and finally Character Transformed into Amber Wolf. He practiced like before and could now turn into any of his three Chara without thinking. Which came in handy when he turned eleven. Ikuto, Tadase and Utau were at the house when the owl arrived bearing the letter.

"What in the nine hells?"

'MR H POTTER.'

"Yukito, what is this?"

Yukito was pale. He had almost forgotten his past.

"What wrong?" said Ikuto.

"I'm not going back. They can't make me!" Yukito actually growled like Moony when he was scolding Padfoot.

"Yuki calm down!" said Tadase.

That caught his attention. Tadase never called him Yuki unless he was really worried.

"What's going on?" said Utau.

"The people that left me on my relative's doorstep want to take me back. But I won't go. They can't make me..." Yukito was clearly trying to hold back tears.

That got their attention. Yukito never cried, not even when the Easter corporation stole Gin and Padfoot. He just barged in and took them back. So something was definitely wrong.

Tsukasa overheard them, and knew that this was what Gin had warned him about. They were coming.

* * *

A man wearing black jeans, and a dark green shirt walked to the door and rang the bell. He didn't know why he had to retrieve the Potter brat, but he wasn't happy. A blond man answered the door and let him in.

"He's not going back you know."

The man turned. What did he mean?

"Yukito doesn't want to leave. And there is no way you can make him go."

"I'm here for Potter. Not this Yukito."

"There is no Harry Potter here. Only Yukito Tsukasa."

"My name is Severus Snape."

"Louis Tsukasa."

"Dad, what..." started a boy with dark black hair. He took one look at Snape and his eyes widened.

"Gin...?"

Snape couldn't believe this was the boy he was sent to retrieve. The child had a ponytail with green streaks. He wore a set of silver key chains with three odd eggs...and he was threading a fourth.

"Yukito, this is Snape Severus."

"Hello. I'm heading out to meet Kukai at the field. See you later!"

The boy fled the room, and shut the door politely.

"Yukito was abandoned by his relatives when he was seven. I found and adopted him."

Snape was in shock. Petunia had dared to abandon Lily's child? He would have to talk to Albus about this matter. He spent the next few hours talking about Hogwarts, and his house. Tsukasa listened politely, and asked intelligent questions, to Snape's relief.

"I don't want to go."

"You are not forced to attend Hogwarts. If you don't want to go, you can always look for someone to apprentice to."

Yukito looked very relieved at that. He thanked him for the information, and was polite when Snape left.

* * *

Snape returned to the castle empty handed.

"How did it go Severus?" asked the headmaster.

"He decided to be apprenticed to a mage in Japan instead of coming. He doesn't want to return, and you shouldn't make him."

Albus seethed. He had to have the boy-who-lived under his thumb at all costs! Even if it meant that the boy would be broken.

* * *

The next morning, Yukito was about to head for school when he heard a crack. But he knew it wasn't his new egg, as the sound was wrong. He felt more than saw the flash of red as he rolled. He turned and saw a man with a peg leg, numerous scars and an electric blue eye.

He knew he would never be able to fight the man, so he did the next best thing.

"Chara Change, Silver Fox!"

Paws blurred as they ran to the nearest ally. Ikuto saw his friend being chased by the foreigner, and acted accordingly.

"Character Transform!"

Ikuto distracted the man long enough for Yukito to make it to the Guardians. They managed to make enough noise to bring the police. They arrested the man and took his stick. After telling the children they would take care of it, they left.

"What was that about?" asked Yaya.

"They tried to take me back by force. Remind me to thank Ikuto for distracting him."

Dumbledore couldn't understand how Moody failed to capture the boy. And be arrested by the muggle law enforcement no less! Time he took matters into his own hands.

Tsukasa opened the door to reveal...a man with no disconcerting fashion sense. He took one look at the wand in the man's hand, and said "Don't bother. Yukito is not going to your school."

'Obliviate'

Unknown to Dumbledore, a certain Chara got in the way of the spell, canceling it out.

"What the hell hit me?" said Padfoot. Tsukasa closed the door and called the police. Dumbledore attempted to find the boy, and when he was surrounded, he Apparated back to the school. There was only one way he could get the boy now.

A new owl appeared, with a letter. Ikuto, Tadase, Utau and Kukai watched in shock as Yukito touched it and was spirited away.

* * *

Yukito landed roughly on stone.

"_What in the nine hells was that about?"_

"Do you understand him Albus?" asked a woman with a strict hairstyle.

"He is merely expressing his displeasure of port-key."

"You bastard. I told you I didn't want to come back! Why can't you take no for an answer?" yelled Yukito.

"Language!"

"I don't want to be here! Send me back home!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. The wards will not allow you to leave school grounds."

Yukito looked furious. Then it hit him. He remembered Tsukasa mentioning how Padfoot had canceled the spell. Maybe Wolf Moon would allow him to escape.

The strict woman lead him away, as she clearly saw the look of murder in his eyes. When he went into the library, he was left alone. He saw an open window, and climbed.

"Chara Change! Amber Wolf!"

Yukito left the castle, running on all fours into the forest. He paused for a moment, and noticed horse like creatures coming towards him.

_'HALT!'_

Yukito stood up and let the change drop.

"Students are not allowed for a reason."

"Good thing I'm no student. Do you know a way out that doesn't lead to the castle?"

The horse-men looked at him oddly.

"You appear to be a student. So why do you wish to leave?"

"I was brought against my will. I refused to come, and instead of leaving me alone, the old man sends a letter that rips me from my home."

* * *

Snape came out to the forest to collect some potions ingredients before the children showed up. He was shocked to see Yukito, who had chosen apprenticeship instead of coming to Hogwarts.

"Yukito Tsukasa?"

"Gin?"

"My name is Severus Snape."

"Sorry, it's just that the resemblance is uncanny to Gin. Can you help me get back?"

"The wards around the school are at full power. It would be impossible until the year ends."

"Shimatta."

"I can however, keep the old coot away from you."

"Can I get in touch with Ikuto and the others?"

"I'll take you to the Owlery. I seriously doubt that you have a fireplace at your house, so Floo isn't an option."

* * *

First year of Hogwarts was interesting. Yukito made a friend in Draco Malfoy after being sorted into Slytherin, despite Dumbledore's hints for Gryffindor. He also survived Voldemort's attempts to take a stone. He learned to avoid Ron Weasly, who seemed to have a fan-boy obsession with him due to his unusual scar. Hermione was interesting, but a bit too bookish. Finally, the year ended.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I've been ready for _months._ I want to go home."

Dumbledore had tried to send him back to his aunt's, but after Yukito had nearly annihilated his office, he dropped the matter.

When Yukito stepped through the door, he was shocked. A large banner in gold, red, silver, green and amber said 'Welcome back Yukito-kun!'

"I see Yaya-chan went all out."

Tadase was grinning. Yukito looked past him to see a girl with pink hair, of all things!

"Meet the Joker, Amu Hinamori."

"Dozo Yoroshiku."

"Amu, this is Yukito Tsukasa."

"Hello."

"You aren't the same Hinamori Amu that was considered a 'cool and spicy' character by any chance?" asked Yukito grinning.

Her blush was all he needed.

"Let's get this party started!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yukito's return home was considered the calm before the storm. He got back into the swing of life without magic easily...despite the fact that the tracers weren't even on his wand. Moony had smelled the spells that track magic and told him. Yuki convinced Snape to remove them in exchange for pranking the headmaster.

Despite the fact that he gave half-bloods and muggleborn students nightmares for months about a certain purple dinosaur, it was still worth it.

It seemed that while Dumbledore could see through most enchantments, he couldn't see Charas. Which made it child's play for Padfoot and Moony to prank him, with Gin supervising. Gin normally wouldn't get along with Padfoot, but it seemed revenge on Dumbledore for taking them from their home was enough to create a truce during school.

* * *

Yukito knew he would have to return. If he didn't, Dumbledore would force him back again. He never noticed something was off about not receiving any letters until a house elf named Dobby showed up.

"Wait, what letters?"

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!"

Yukito gave him a strange look.

"I don't even _want _to return! If that blasted headmaster would leave me alone, I wouldn't go!"

That seemed to make Dobby happy when he promised not to return. He got the letters that Dobby had diverted, and read them. Draco seemed miffed about him not answering. Ron made repeated invitations to join him at his house. When he read the twins letter, he was filled with dread. They were coming in two days!

"Oh crap. I better warn Otou-san."

"Warn him, then ask if we can set a trap for them here with Ikuto and Yoru."

Yukito stopped, and smirked. It was brilliant! He could easily imagine the chaos that would result if Ikuto met the twins!

* * *

Forge and Gred stopped outside the house. It seemed normal enough...they opened the window to see...a cat-man grinning with silly string. They had no way to retaliate as they were sprayed head to toe in green and gray string. They could hear Yukito laughing his head off in the other room.

"I do believe..."

"Little Yuki..."

"Just pranked us..."

"Brother of mine."

Ikuto grinned as he had to ask, "Did you rehearse that or was it natural?"

Fred grinned.

"Completely natural my good man!"

"Though I'm sure Yukito knows this means war."

"You are so toast. I can get you and never be caught!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Doom, thy name is Fred and George."

* * *

"So how are you going to prank them without getting caught?"

"Wizards can't see Chara at all. Not even the old goat who kidnapped me."

"Really..." said Ikuto, in the mood to scare them.

"So Padfoot and Yoru?"

Ears perked, the two appeared from their eggs.

"In the mood to scare the twins Pads?"

Padfoot's grin was feral, as he and Yoru planned their attack.

* * *

"Argh!"

"I didn't know this place was _haunted!"_

Ikuto and Yukito were cracking up. Pranking the twins was fun.

"It's not haunted."

Tsukasa took one look at the two Charas messing with the twins, and grinned.

"Yuki, do you want to spend the night at their house?"

"Only if Ikuto comes this time."

"Would your mother mind having two over?"

"She won't care."

* * *

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"_Damn_...and I thought Tsukasa was bad in the morning."

"Hello Harry."

"My name is Yukito Tsukasa, Ma'am. This is my older brother Ikuto."

"Pleasure."

"Why don't we have some breakfast. You two are far too skinny."

"_So, brother?"_

"_Best I could come up with. We do share the same hair color you know."_

"_And you did take after me like a duckling..."_

"_HEY!"_

* * *

The Weasly clan were amusing to say the least. From the Patriarch and his obsession with mundane things like spark plugs, to the Matriarch who treated anyone like family. The youngest Weasly turned an interesting shade of scarlet at the sight of Yukito, which made teasing him even more fun. The twins were a blast, and could be seen talking to Ikuto in hushed voices. Ron was annoying, as he seemed to think Yukito was his best friend.

Yukito borrowed Hermes, Percy's owl to mail Draco. Who eventually met up with them at Diagon.

Ikuto was impressed, as he rode with Yukito to his vault. He filled two bags with the gold coins, and left. His first stop was at Ollivander's, to get Ikuto a wand. He walked out with a Birch and hellcat hair wand, 17 inches. They met up with the Weasly clan at the bookstore, where the crowd was overwhelming. Yukito spotted Draco, and went to introduce him.

"Hey Ryu!"

"My name is Draco, Yuki."

"Means the same thing either way. Anyway, this is my brother Ikuto."

"Hello."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well, technically he's not, but it was the only thing I could think of to keep Mrs. Weasly from sending him back home."

"Why are you with the Weasly family anyway?"

"The twins came to my house and abducted me," said Yukito straight faced.

Draco looked at Ikuto.

"The wouldn't leave us after we pranked them good. So they wanted to declare war at their house."

"I have an idea. Do you think your parents will mind if we stayed at your house until the summer is over? My dad said that since I'm stuck going to Hogwarts I could stay."

"My step dad wouldn't give a damn either way."

"I see no reason not," said a man who looked almost like Draco's older brother.

"I thought you were an only child Ryu."

"Huh?"

Draco turned and saw his father.

"You baka, that's my father!"

Yukito grinned...he loved messing with Draco.

"So are you here for your school things?"

"Yeah, but the last thing I want to do is deal with this stupid crowd. Maybe we should get our pets and come back later."

"I agree."

* * *

Yukito told Mr. Weasly that they would spend the rest of summer at their friend's house, as he was annoyed that he hadn't answered. Arthur was worried a bit, but gave in. Yukito just didn't tell him _which _friend he was staying with.

Lucius Malfoy caused a little scene after Draco and the boys left, and slipped a certain diary in Ginny's cauldron. He then left to catch up with the boys.

Ikuto and Yukito walked out with a snow white owl they called Yukina, and a black cat christened Yoru after they saw the resemblance between him and Ikuto's feisty Chara. Yukito bought the books required, and some he wanted to read.

Yukito hid his surprise at seeing Dobby, and spent an interesting two weeks at Malfoy Manor. Snape even showed up, and when he met Ikuto, he came up with an idea which would make Yukito's stay at Hogwarts easier.

When Dumbledore heard about the supposed brother of Harry Potter, he decided to use it to bend the boy to his will. He allowed Ikuto's late admission to Hogwarts, and Snape brought the boy up to speed. He would be in Yukito's year, but it was up to the hat to choose his house.

* * *

Lucius side-along Apparated the boys to the platform, and Dobby brought the trunks. Yukito sat with Neville, as the car with Draco and Ikuto was full. Watching the nervous boy worry about his grandmother's reaction to his Potion's grade, Yukito had to do something.

"You know in Japan there's a legend about these mysterious eggs that help people."

Neville looked interested.

"These eggs come from a person's wish to be their true self. If a person finds an egg next to them and it hatches, a personality called a Chara is born. A Chara is that person's would-be self. Everyone has one inside them, but a lot of times they lose sight of themselves and their would-be self never wakes up."

"What do these eggs look like?"

"Well I imagine they'd look a lot like the eggs I always have on my belt. Another rumor I heard is that when they come out, they're warm to the touch and only a few people can see them."

Neville looked thoughtful when the door opened. A silvery blond girl with dreamy eyes came in.

"Do you mind? No one wants to sit with me."

"Go for it."

The girl put her trunk up with Yukito's help, and sat next to Neville. She pulled out a magazine, and handed a copy to Yukito when he expressed an interest. The most surprising thing she did however, was when she said clearly, "You have three animal-people next to your shoulder."

Said Chara started. How could this girl see them when even the headmaster couldn't?

Neville asked the girl if she had heard about the Chara Yuki mentioned, while the boy looked at the girl thoughtfully. Either she hadn't lost sight of her would-be self, or she had a Chara too. He was guessing the former was the case.

Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Ikuto sat next to Yukito in Slytherin. Neville listened to Hermione as she talked about her summer. That night, Neville made a wish before bed.

_'I wish that I could be as brave as a Gryffindor should be and not a coward. And that I could prove to my Gran that I can be a success.'_

* * *

The next morning, Neville woke up to find two eggs. One was an evergreen color with a lion on it. The other was an emerald color with flowers and vines. He touched them...they were _warm!_

Neville grabbed the eggs, and took them with him to breakfast. He ran into Yukito, who was showing Ikuto the kitchens to raid later. When he saw them, he stopped cold.

"Who are _they_?" asked Neville, seeing Padfoot, Gin, Yoru and Moony.

Yukito grinned. So he could finally see them! That meant Neville had taken the hint and got Chara!

"How many did you get?"

"Huh?"

"He's referring to the eggs. If you can see Yoru that means you have at least one," explained Ikuto.

"Two."

"Good, then they can help us prank the twins later when they hatch."

Neville nervously showed them the eggs, and Yukito took the boy with them to the kitchens. No point in heading to the Great hall for another fifteen minutes after all. They already got their schedules the night before from Snape after informing him that they would be raiding the kitchens in the morning.

* * *

Ikuto went into the transfiguration classroom and sat down. When he saw the cat on the desk, he actually went up and petted it...he had a soft spot for cats. That was how Yukito found him five minutes later, and he burst out laughing when he heard the cat purr.

"What's so funny Otouto?"

"That's the teacher who calls out the new students names at the welcoming feast."

"McGonagall-sensei, right?"

"Yup. She turns into a cat. That cat to be precise."

Ikuto looked at her, and said "She makes a good cat."

McGonagall transformed back into her human form, and said "Twenty points to Slytherin for the compliment."

"You're welcome. I like cats."

"You _are_ a cat," Yukito pointed out, grinning.

* * *

When Ikuto went into the Potion's classroom, he was surprised to see Yukito sitting next to a stunned Neville. Yukito was grinning like a loon.

"The first one hatched."

A small boy with lion's paws and a grass-green shirt saluted him. His shorts had red and gold trim with a lion's tail.

"I'm Midori! Nice to metcha!"

"I'd say it suits him, since he's a natural at Herbology," said Yukito.

"Don't we have that next period?"

"Yup. Prepare to get dirty. I overheard a rumor that we're re-potting Mandrakes today."

"How reliable is this rumor?"

"Gin overheard Sprout mentioning it to McGonagall."

"What are Mandrakes?"

"It's also known as Mandragora. It's cry is fatal when it's an adult. It can be used in many restorative draughts.""

"I told you Neville was a natural at Herbology."

"What is that anyway?"

"In a nutshell? Gardening magical plants. Sprout mentioned Greenhouse three, which has the more interesting ones."

"How did he overhear the professors without getting caught?" asked Neville, confused.

"I've found out that the teachers can't see our Chara at all. Not even Dumbledore can see them. Be forewarned, new Chara can Chara Change with their partners without warning until you master it. So be prepared to be embarrassed by Midori because of Snape."

"It's true. I heard Amu actually confessed to the kiddie king during an assembly because of Ran."

"Ouch. Let me guess, Kiseki Chara Changed and told her he was already in love with someone else."

"That's what I heard. Anyway, that's how I met her. She ran off after Ran took over, and landed on me. I was taking a nap in a hole next to a construction site."

"Why were you napping in a construction site?"

"Avoiding Utau."

"Ah..."

* * *

Snape came in around then, and the classroom filled up. Yukito stayed next to Neville, who had a bad habit of blowing his cauldrons up. Ikuto sat next to Draco, who promised to help him.

Halfway through the lesson, Neville Chara-Changed with Midori without warning. He talked back to Snape, to everyone's shock.

Yukito hid his growing grin until they left.

"We did warn you. At least it wasn't too embarrassing and you only lost ten points."

Midori struck again during Herbology, as he had Neville answer the questions. He earned their house fifteen points, and approval from Sprout.

* * *

A few days later the second egg hatched. It was a small boy with green hair and a vine tying off the ponytail in the back. He actually looked like a forest sprite with his all-green outfit. The dark green pants had different plants all over it, with vines on the ends. His shirt was gray-green with a Sakura flower, and had eagle wings sprouting from his back. He wore no shoes, and looked like he'd been in the dirt a lot. His eyes resembled a bird of prey.

"Call me Hana."

It seemed a good thing he hatched during Lockhart's abysmal lesson, as he Chara Changed to help the poor boy down from ceiling.

Neville thanked the little Chara, grateful _someone_ helped him!

Yoru looked at Hana with interest, but decided against a cat attack. Something told him the eagle-Chara could hold his own in a fight.

Things really got interesting when Mrs. Norris ran into Ikuto when he was raiding the kitchens one morning. He took one look at the cat, went back in, and brought out a saucer of cream. Filch found his cat purring while lapping up the treat, with Ikuto grinning like a loon. Seeing Filch's shock, he said "I like cats."

After that, Mrs. Norris met Ikuto every morning, and got a saucer of cream in return. She adored the boy, as he got on anyone who kicked at her. As as result, he gained an ally in Filch, who liked anyone who treated his cat with respect. Yukito tried not to laugh as Mrs. Norris gave Yoru, Gin, Moony, and Midori a grand tour of _all_ the castle grounds.

At least now they could navigate the castle and get to class early. Neville's grades went up with the help of Midori and Hana. Hermione was miffed, and demanded to know what he was doing.

"I'm just doing my homework."

"Then why are your grades better than mine?"

"I had help."

"WHO?"

"If you can't see them, I can't tell you."

It took all of a week for Ikuto to feel sorry for Hermione, and tell her the story of how a Chara is born.

_'I wish people would see past my bookworm self, and became my friend.'_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day to find a silver and blue egg, with owls and ravens around the middle.

When Hermione walked downstairs with her egg, she sat next to Neville and looked at him in shock. Two little sprites were hovering next to the boy, giving him help with his potions homework!

"So it's three spoons flobberworm mucus, and five spoons lavender petals?"

"Indeed."

"If your referring to the potion from yesterday, it's _two_ spoonfuls mucus and _six_ petals," Hermione informed him.

"Hermione, you can..."

"I can see the sprites."

"OY! We're not sprites!" someone shouted from across the hall.

Ikuto walked up to the girl, and grinned when she saw his Chara.

"I see you took the story to heart. How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many eggs?"

"One."

"Let us know when it hatches. We can help you understand them better," said Yukito, not looking up from his book.

"Just watch out when it does. When mine hatched it took over during Snape's class."

"Is that why you talked back?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah...Midori took over."

"Roll call!" shouted Padfoot.

"Yoru!"

"Padfoot!"

"Moony!"

"Gin!"

"Midori!"

"Hana!"

A crack is heard, and Hermione looks for her egg. A small girl with raven wings on her back, blue and silver Greek toga, stern expression and an owl on her shoulder appeared. Her hair was sleek and shiny. Her eyes were similar to a raven. Her hair and eye color were silver and blue.

"Athena!"

Yukito started cracking up, and put his book down.

"I should have known! The Gryffindor that everyone says should have been put into Ravenclaw has the Greek goddess of Wisdom for a Chara!"

"Whatcha reading Yuki?"

"Fantastical beast and where to find them. Right now I'm reading about Basilisks."

* * *

A figure snuck out of the dorm that night, and found the chicken coop. The eggs looked about ready to hatch, so he grabbed one without getting pecked, and looked in the forest for a pond. He found one, and looked for a toad. He could feel the egg about to shake. If it didn't work, he would put it back. Placing the egg under the toad, he watched as it grew in size before cracking open.

A silver snake emerged from the egg, and looked about. It struck a rat that came too close, and hissed. The figure grinned, and hissed back. The serpent started, then slithered up the figure's arm. The boy struck up a conversation, as it fed the snake fresh meat.

The moon revealed itself, and the figure.

Silver fox ears and green streaked tail, with paws and whiskers. A lightning shaped scar could barely be seen on his forehead under his bangs as he made his way silently back to the castle. Yukito Tsukasa had a new pet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto woke with a start when he felt something on his leg. He cautiously opened his eyes, and looked down. Their on his leg...was a snake.

Yukito was grinning evilly.

"Where did you get a snake?"

"I hatched it following the instructions from the book."

"What book exactly?"

Yukito handed him the book he had been reading, with the bookmark on a certain page. Ikuto read with shock...

"You didn't."

He nodded.

"If that old man finds out..."

"He won't unless an idiot tells him."

* * *

The snake, which Yukito named Orochi, stayed hidden around his waist as a belt. No one was any the wiser. It seemed when Yuki asked Orochi to do something politely, it listened.

Things livened up thanks to Draco, who had his father buy the Slytherin house team new brooms. After Ron made a fuss, and tried to hex Draco, Ikuto stepped in.

"What's wrong with a Slytherin Alumni donating brooms to the team? Did it ever occur to you that Draco might actually be a good Seeker?"

After practice, Draco went to the library. Which is where Yukito and Ikuto found him later.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. No one has ever bothered to do that before."

Ikuto and Yuki exchange a look. Yukito proceeded to tell Draco about the Chara eggs...

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up to find...two eggs. One was the Slytherin Green and Silver with dragons. The other was Gray and Blue with an eagle owl.

"Welcome to the club Ryu."

"What club?"

"Our little club for those with Chara. Hermione, Luna and Neville all have at least one Chara Egg. How many did you get?"

"Two."

"We'll help you when they hatch. Charas can change their partner's characteristics without warning."

"Eventually we'll teach you to Chara Transform."

A week later, Draco's first egg hatched. A boy with green and silver dragon scale shirt and scaled pants appeared. He had Dragon wings, and cat's eyes. His hair was a similar color to Draco's and his feet were clawed.

"The name's Ryusuke, don't forget it."

"Draco."

"I know."

"So what now?"

"Breakfast sounds good."

* * *

"Roll call!" sounded out Gin. Draco still couldn't get over how much the Chara looked like his godfather.

"Yoru!"

"Padfoot!"

"Gin!"

"Moony!"

"Midori!"

"Hana!"

"Athena!"

"Ryusuke!"

"So you got your first Chara. Congrats. We'll teach you to Chara Change later after classes."

Neville was still getting the hang of Chara Change, while Hermione had gotten it on the second try. Draco tried his first, and found the effect to be interesting.

He found that all his doubts about being a true Slytherin fade away, as he flexed wings that could actually lift him up! He loved the feeling of flight without a broom!

"Time to come down, Ryu."

Draco came down reluctantly. Neville was grinning, as he finally Chara changed with Hana!

"Seeing as how you three have finally gotten the hang of Chara Change, it's time for attacks."

"Wait, we can attack?"

"Yeah, just be careful with your Chara Change though. If Dumbledore or the Ministry discover we have Chara, they may label it Dark Magic and ruin all our fun!"

* * *

They all agreed to keep it a secret as they swore on their wands to never reveal Chara to those without an egg at least. Which is why Dumbledore became more frustrated with them when the second attack occurred. Ikuto was upset by the attack on Mrs. Norris, and everyone knew it. Lockhart was pranked daily by Athena, Yoru, Ryusuke, and Padfoot. Midori and Hana were often seen by them helping Neville with his potions homework. Soon they had a strategy for the difficult subjects.

Ikuto-Transfiguration (He was McGonagall's favorite student)

Hermione-Charms and History of Magic (Only student who could stay awake long enough to take notes.)

Draco-Potions

Neville-Herbology

Yukito-DADA (He researched the spells that they practiced)

Luna-Astrology

Soon they were at the top of their classes. Even though the other Ravenclaw made fun of Luna because of the Quibbler, they more than made up for it. The Chara were especially good at cheering her up, as they often took turns hanging out with her during class.

It didn't hurt that after the fourth attack Luna woke up with three eggs.

* * *

Hermione came to them in a huff, carrying a familiar book.

"What Hermione?"

"The creature that's been attacking everyone...its a Basilisk!"

Yukito looked sheepish...only Ikuto noticed.

"Are you sure? How has it been getting around the castle?" asked Draco.

"The pipes! A snake that size would have to travel through the pipes to remain unseen."

"I suppose it fits. But where is the entrance?"

It was around that time that someone threw a book in Myrtle's bathroom, which Luna found and gave to Yukito when she saw the waves of Dark magic.

Luna's Charas were 'Moon, Sun and Star.'

* * *

Moon wore a silver dress, with the lunar cycle around the waist, Silver hair with a blue crescent moon barrette. Her eyes were quicksilver.

Sun wore a gold outfit, with a sleeveless shirt and short skirt, both in shades of yellow, amber and topaz. Her headband had a sun on the left side. Her hair was a shiny amber, and her eyes were topaz.

Star wore a sparkly shirt with stars and deep blue fabric. Her blue jeans were navy with gray streaks, and her shoes were missing. Her hair was platinum and her eyes were an vibrant sapphire.

* * *

Orochi became more restless as the months passed. Since Yukito told him not to attack Chara, students or pets, he was starving. He was also growing at an alarming rate. Finally, Yukito had an idea.

He asked the house elves for as much meat as he could safely carry. As he put the snake in the Come and Go room, he let it gorge itself, watching as it stretched and grew three times in size, shedding it's skin in one piece. That's when it hit him. Orochi must be feeling the pent up energy from enlarging. Which meant his venom would grow more deadly soon. Yukito took a vial, and with Orochi's permission, milked the excess venom.

"Professor Snape, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Tsukasa?"

"How would you like to have a full vial of Basilisk venom and a complete skin to use in your potions, no questions asked?"

Snape gaped at him.

"Where did you find these...items?"

"A good Slytherin never reveals his source unless it's beneficial to him," said Yukito with an innocent grin.

Snape regarded the scion of James Potter. He hated to admit this, but the boy made an excellent Slytherin. He had quickly risen to from the ranks of the first years to be a Slytherin King. Draco was his second in command, and Ikuto his advisor. Crabbe and Goyle were his unofficial enforcers.

Granger, though a Gryffindor, was his researcher. Luna, the starry-eyed first year, had all the signs of being a natural Seer. Longbottom, with his abysmal potions grades was a natural with plants.

The Leader, the researcher, the advisor, the second-in-command, the Seer, the healer, and the enforcers. It was almost as if Lord Voldemort himself had returned to Hogwarts to enlist his Death Eaters all over again. Almost...but there was one key difference. The Potter scion actually cared about his troops, even going so far as to help them.

Then there was the matter of the blurs he always saw around Yukito and Ikuto...and recently around Draco, Luna, Granger and Longbottom. What they were, he couldn't say. But he didn't care.

"Thirty points to Slytherin."

Yukito grinned. So they had a deal.

Snape took the ingredients, and held his shields around the headmaster. It wouldn't be good for his favorite Slytherin to get caught with basilisk items.

* * *

Eventually, Yukito talked to Myrtle, and found out that the opening was in _her_ bathroom! Ikuto, Draco and Neville went with him down the pipe. (Hermione and Luna were the last to be petrified...apparently when their human partners are petrified, so are the Charas. Padfoot, Hana and Draco's second Chara, Orion stayed with the girls.

Orochi went ahead, and hissed, _"Low hanging ceiling, watch out. Also, the serpent's hide is here."_

"Watch your head. Orochi says there's a low-hanging ceiling. And we should get an idea of how big the damn thing is when we see the skin."

"HOLY CRAP!" yelped Draco.

"Keep it down. The last thing we need is to alert that damn thing that we're here."

Draco actually glared at Ikuto, who sniggered.

They were met with a door that had a LOT of snakes around it.

"_Orochi, scan ahead and see if your forebearer is awake and in the next room, please."_

"_Fine..."_

Orochi came back, reporting an all-clear, with the exception of the missing student. The girl was breathing, barely.

"_OPEN."_

Ginny Weasly lay in a puddle, with the cursed Dairy next to her. Neville ran to her, worried. Draco Chara Transformed, and hid in the shadows until Yukito gave him the signal.

Draco had dragon claws, wings and a tail that shimmered in the low lighting. He could actually breath fire when he bothered to put his mind to it, and he was as good as Ikuto in stealth. Draco went by the name Ginryu when he turned into Ryusuke.

A shade of a person came into sight. He looked to be about sixteen, and was mildly good looking.

"Riddle, I assume," said Yukito calmly.

The boy scowled. So this was the brat who killed him off eleven years ago? After doing the villain's rant, he went to open the statue that held the basilisk.

"NOW!"

"CHARA TRANSFORM!"

Silver Fox, Black Cat (I can't remember the name of Ikuto's form), Lion Vine came out. Yukito grinned, giving Neville a thumbs up for his speedy transformation. The basilisk came out, and stopped as if puzzled. It flicked it's tongue and hissed. Apparently it smelled Orochi.

"_Come out here."_

"_Yes sir."_

Orochi slithered out from the pipes, and was a third of the other snake's size. Apparently Riddle didn't know that Yukito had hatched his own basilisk for a pet.

"Wha...?"

Yukito smirked.

"Riddle, meet Orochi, Orochi meet the idiot who almost blew our cover."

Orochi gave the man a Snake glare. Thanks to this idiot, Dumbledore almost found him! If that had happened the best he could hope for was to released in a magical zoo!

"_Who is your master?"_

"_The boy with wolf-ears. He stole an egg and hatched me. He even gave me a name and feed me every time I was hungry."_

The older basilisk looked at Yukito with something that could be akin to surprise.

"_How old is this hatchling?"_

"_About seven months, give or take. I hatched him a few days into the beginning of the year after reading an article about basilisks, sir."_

"_You have my approval. I hope you don't mind if the hatchling comes to visit?"_

"_Only if Orochi wants to."_

"_Really Yuki?"_

Yukito gave his snake a smile, _"Why would I deny my favorite serpent the opportunity to learn from an elder?"_

Orochi curled around his master, and hissed happily. Yukito picked up the book, and had Orochi snap it in half. Riddle screamed as his soul was destroyed. Ginny sat up in shock, and screamed when she saw Orochi. Ikuto promptly knocked her out, and Yukito cast an obliviate to erase the memory of Orochi.

_Orochi stayed with Azriel, the older basilisk for the rest of the year. Ikuto told Ginny about Charas, to shut her up. Dumbledore was shocked to learn that Yukito didn't kill the basilisk, saying "It won't bother anyone with the chamber closed off. And I didn't see the point to kill something that had every right to live like I do."_

Yukito and Ikuto left Hogwarts with the knowledge that they had thrown the manipulative headmaster for a loop. They also left behind an assignment for their new Chara club, as they called it.

* * *

Ginny Weasly, the latest to learn about Chara and gain an egg. She promised to write them when it hatched. Draco and Neville were told to master 'instinctive' transformation, while Hermione was to master her Chara Attack. Yukito couldn't wait until Dumbledore finally figured out that Yukito was his own person, and it would be a could day in hell before he could spy on him!


End file.
